


Drinking Games

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Dreamboys Era [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dreamboys spend a night playing with a bottle of whiskey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamboys Band Era (Fergaldi)

(Drinking Game)

"Rod's, yur up" Craig hiccuped sat beside Temple in the small booth.

The boys had been playing Truth or Dare shots for well over an hour now.  
First one to finish there 5 shots was out.  
Craig was on 4, Pete on 3, Roddy, 3 and Temple 1.

"Aiit, erm, Pete Truth or Dare?" Roddy asked looking about at the groupies.  
Pete paused. "Truth"  
"Did ya really 'feel' Liz on sunday??" Roddy asked smirking. The rumor Pete had been seen with the groupie behind the pub had been circling wildly since monday afternoon.  
Pete looked to the girl over by the bar, drunk off her head bragging about 'getting to know' the lead singer, it wasn't exactly true. He'd offered to walk the lass home sunday being a friend of his sisters and being drunk she had fallen on to him which when he went to grab her had caused the issue of his hand finding its way up her skirt. The blonde had immeditaly spread they had done it on purpose and sadly after the snog she plastered on him he wasnt sure wether she hadn't done it on purpose.

Coming back to reality Pete drank his 4th shot. He wasn't in the mood to argue what happened.  
Roddy shrugged and looked at Temple who just smirked.  
"Aiit, Temple truth or dare" Pete asked  
"Dare" he almost yawned. He always won these games. He hadn't yet been caught watering his shots.  
"I dare yeah to take ye Night Owl shirt off and shove it down franks jeans" Pete laughed. He was too drunk to care about the the fight that would break out between the brothers.  
Temple groaned. Getting up he shrugged of his shirt, winking at the few girls that cat called as he walked past.  
He came up behind his younger brother and grasping his baggy jeans forcefully shoved it down the front of his jeans.  
The yells and laughter faded into the normal background noise of the hellfire.

Finally returning back to the game Temple sat down and shot his turn at Craig. "Drummer boy, Truth or Dare" he said.  
Craig paused. He wouldn't say truth because he'd be given some joke about him being gay. Again.  
That left dare. But Temples dares always inculded snogging someone. He had one shot left but was determind to hold out at least one round of these games. He'd lost the first 2 and the last 1.  
"Dare me" he shot back, the booze was giving him alittle bit of bravery.  
Temple paused in thought looking between Pete and Craig.  
He swigged his pint and sat back smirking.  
"I promised no more snogging girls so....Dare ya to tounge Pete..." he smirked chuckling at the glare Pete shot his way.  
Roddy smiled. "Wait, ye can't...' craig started. "They anit no rules againt guy on guy ferguson" Roddy said. Craig gulped. Pete looked to him a tad nervous. He wasnt exactly happy about this either. The two were very reserved about there feelings for each other.

Craig took a deep breath and pushed his chair back leaning across the table. Pete swallowed, noting the pub had gone quite.  
Pete decied the faster they got this over with the better so he met him half way.

Neither expected the sparks that flew. Craig found himself stuck kissing the older scot. He just couldn't bring his lips away and no more than a few seconds passed before he pushed his tounge into his mouth.  
The world seemed to melt away till all there was, was Pete and the taste of Whiskey.

Finally pulling away to a chours of cat-calls, and sexual adversed swearing Craig sat back down looking to a surprised Temple and embarrassed Roddy. Pete seemed to have survived the ordeal beter than them all.  
"So...Roddy Truth Or Dare?" Craig asked downing the rest of the others beer to rid himself of he taste and fit that his brain was having.  
He glanced to Pete who just looked back almost sorrowfully.  
No words needed clearly.  
They say actions speak louder than words don't they?


End file.
